


pull me closer to love

by shieldmaidenofrohan



Series: we should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Avengers, Domestic Avengers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I REGRET NOTHING, Kid Fic, M/M, Mother's Day, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony & Steve are Mom & Dad, and they love their babies, but Steve and Tony are totally married so it doesn't even matter, past TWS anyway, seriously, this AU is totally gonna end up being a series..., this is a ball of fluff guys, this is my favorite trope ever and it is EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!, this is pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofrohan/pseuds/shieldmaidenofrohan
Summary: “A Mother’s Day card? For... Tony?” Steve clarifies, and can’t help the smile on his face as six familiar little heads nod in response.“But... guys, Tony’s not—“ he pauses and takes a breath, any explanation dying in his throat against the excited gleam in everyone’s eyes. “Why do you guys want to do that, hmm?"





	pull me closer to love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, guys. But I think my Muse is coming back, so hopefully it sticks around again.
> 
> Anyway, in honor of this special holiday, I wrote a little fic that I'm pretty sure is the beginning of a series in which our two favorite boys take care of their baby teammates and are generally an actual Married Couple with their half a dozen children lmao. 
> 
> Look out for more additions to this series because honestly, it's my favorite trope ever and I have SO MANY IDEAS!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Sometimes, Steve thinks he lives to be surprised.

More often than that, he marvels at how the Biggest Surprise of his life thus far-- being trapped in ice for seventy years, only to be brought back to life in this wild, wonderful chaos of a world--has only brought more and more little surprises with it..

He also wonders if there’s any use trying to make any sense of _this_ one.

Not the sight of his team in front of him, no-- not that one. Even at knee-height and with large, pleading stares filled with more hope than he’s sure he’s ever seen, it’s not a sight that conjures anything other than fondness and a fierce surge of protection.

It’s what they ask him that surprises.

“A Mother’s Day card? For... _Tony_?” he clarifies, and can’t help the smile on his face as six familiar little heads nod in response.

“But... guys, Tony’s not—“ he pauses and takes a breath, any explanation dying in his throat against the excited gleam in everyone’s eyes. “Why do you guys want to do that, hm?”

“Because!” Bucky snaps, stomping his foot eagerly to get Steve’s attention, as if his shrill voice wouldn’t have done the trick alone. 

“Because what, bud?”

“Mommies take care of us,” Bucky explains, with another decisive nod. “Mommies cook y’food, a-an’ dey give you baths—“

“Well, sure they do—“

“An’ dey play with ya—“

“Buck—“

“An’ they hug you,” Bruce says softly, and Steve thinks his heart could break at the hints of uncertainty he hears. 

“An’ dey take you to duh park!” Clint chirps, and beside him, Natasha lets out a hum of agreement. “An’ Tony takes us to duh park lots!” 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Steve asks, feeling his lips curl up into a soft smile when he remembers the bright sounds of laughter filling the room not two days ago, as Tony corralled their team into the living room after an afternoon out of the Tower. They’d been wild with energy and almost unbearably loud, but the rest of the day had left Steve feeling joyful and relaxed, contentment settling in his stomach like a warm blanket.

Like home.

“Uh huh,” Sam speaks up. “An’ he cooks us food--”

“I do too, y’know,” Steve says playfully, and chuckles when Bucky just rolls his eyes.

“An’ he’s not our real mommy, but we don’t have mommies an’ he’s like our mommy.”

“You’re all gonna give him an aneurysm,” Steve mutters under his breath, but stands up and squares his shoulders. “Alright, team-- listen up.”

They do, wide eyed and ramrod straight and utterly _adorable_.

“Mission parameters,” he continues, “we can use everything I’ve got in my studio, but--”

“Steeb!” Clint’s hand shoots up.

“Yes, Clint?

“Is _Hawkeye_ ,” Clint says slowly, and Steve manages to tamp down the smile threatening to break out.

“Right. Sorry, _Hawkeye_.”

“Do y’have glitter?”

Steve nods around the faint wave of dread that comes over him at the question-- his studio’s going to be a mess, and he’ll be lucky to find it salvageable after. Still, he can’t find himself regretting his decision. “I sure do.”

“Steeb?”

“Yeah, Thor?”

“What’s s a ‘an- aneur’sm?”

Steve runs a hand through long blond locks as they make their way to the elevator. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Issit bad? I don’t wan’ Tony to get something bad.”

“He won’t, buddy.”

\- - - - -

It’s easier than he’d expected it to be, keeping the secret from Tony. 

Even with all the time they spend together during the day (Steve’s heart flutters every time Tony insists on the two of them caring for their team _together_ ), there’s plenty of time where Steve’s bearing the brunt of the work-- he’s aware that Stark Industries business often requires Tony’s presence, and Steve doesn’t begrudge him the time he spends down in his workshop, either. 

In hindsight, then, it shouldn’t have been a surprise either that none of the team spills the beans when they’re all together.

“You guys are doing a really good job keepin’ this a secret,” he tells everyone during an afternoon at Steve’s art studio.

“Imma _spy_ ,” Barton replies distractedly, brows furrowed as he looks down at his mostly purple colored paper. Around him, each of his teammates is engrossed in their own cards— Thor’s halfway to being entirely covered in silver glitter, very little of it actually making its way onto his piece of red construction paper. 

“Steeb?” Comes a soft voice in his ear, and Steve turns to find Natasha standing over his shoulder. 

“Hey, there,” he whispers, tucking her into his chest without hesitation when she nuzzles into his bicep. “You done with your card?”

“Uh huh,” she nods, and holds up her finished product shyly. It’s covered in every shade of pink he owns, and although the skill is obviously child’s-level, it’s also very carefully made; every pink border and heart sticks on the card with little traces of glue peeking out. 

There’s no writing, but Steve smiles at the simply drawn ballerina smack in the middle, bright red bun high on her head.

“It’s beautiful,” he says against Natasha’s head, scarlet tendrils tickling his lips as he does so. “Tony’s going to love it.”

“ _да_?” 

“You betcha.”

“Steeb!” Bucky yells from across the room, tiny metal arm waving his baby blue card frantically.

“Yeah, Buck?”

“I finished!” 

Steve gives him an encouraging grin. “Good job, bud.”

“...Can I help?” 

“Sure, come on. Who wants some help from Buck?” he calls, and then gestures him over when Sam raises his hand. It’s another hour before Tony calls them over for lunch, and Steve herds them in and out the elevator with a conspiratorial wink that sends his little crowd into titters. 

“You’re being devious,” Tony tells him a few minutes later, his voice low but amused amid the happy chewing and clattering of plastic spoons against pasta-filled bowls. “And you’re not usually devious, _why_ are you being devious?” 

“No idea what you’re talkin’ about ,” Steve replies around a mouthful of macaroni. 

Tony rolls his eyes, and rests his cheek on the crown of Natasha’s head as he continues rocking her back and forth. “Sure you don’t, Cappuccino. Only it’s rubbing off on these guys and frankly, I haven’t been this nervous of ‘em in years,” he continues, even as he hugs Nat closer, humming a tune Steve doesn’t recognize.

“No you’re not,” he teases.

Tony shushes him. “Yeah, but they don’t need to know that.”

Steve just hides his smile behind another mouthful.

“So...” Tony continues.

“Hm?”

“Devious...”

“Well... you like surprises, don’tcha?”

Tony stills. “For me?”

Steve nods, and catches Thor’s eyes widening from across the island as the others hide their giggles into their lunch.

“Okay, now I’m genuinely nervous,” Tony says. Tucked comfortably under his chin, Nat sends Steve a happy little grin. 

“Don’t be, Shellhead. Promise it’s nothin’ bad.”

“Y’know, that doesn’t actually make me feel better.” 

“Scout’s honor,” Steve gives him a mock salute.

“Try again.”

“Cross my Star-Spangled Banner lovin’ heart, how about that?”

Tony bursts into laughter so strong, Natasha’s grip on his shoulder grows white-knuckled. “Menace,” he giggles after a good minute, calming the grumbles coming from his pint sized teammate with a gentle rub of her back, and Steve waits for the flutter in his stomach to settle before speaking again.

“I’m a little offended that you don’t seem to trust me.”

“Liar.”

“Captain America never lies,” Steve shoots back with a wink, even though his cheeks flush as he does it.

“It’s a miracle you ever get anyone to follow you anywhere.”

“ _You_ do.”

Tony’s lips curl up into a wicked grin, and Steve feels his face begin to burn even more before he’s even said a word. “I like the view from behind. Those suits make your ass look--”

“ _You said ass!_ ” Bucky gasps, spoon clattering into his bowl as he points a finger at Tony accusingly.

“Buck, don’t-- oh my god,” Steve groans, “Buddy, don’t-- Christ, please don’t repeat that.”

“... Ass?”

“ _Tony_ ,” he hisses, ignoring the stutter of his heart as Tony loses it all over again, jostling Natasha with every heave of his shoulders. “Jesus...”

“I’d say I’m sorry but _god damn_ ,” Tony finally says, once his laughter tapers down to those rare, joyous giggles Steve knows few people in the world have ever gotten to witness.

“You’re hopeless,” Steve sighs, but he knows his smile-- the one that now matches Tony’s-- says otherwise.

\- - - - -

New York City wakes up to a picture perfect morning on Mother’s Day.

The rain that’d been forecast is nowhere to be seen--not for the next couple of hours, at least--- and Steve feels absurdly, ridiculously thankful for the way it brightens up the common room floor, the floor-to-ceiling windows lighting up the kitchen in soft morning light that seems fitting for what he knows is coming. 

Every one of them is up early, which is serendipitous in Tony’s case, and strategically planned on everybody else’s.

“Don’t get used to it, it’s never been a habit,” Tony replies, when Steve comments on how nice it is to see him at the same time as everyone else. “I live to surprise.”

“Funny you should mention surprises,” Steve says casually, and puts on his most innocent look when Tony narrows his eyes, forkful of chocolate chip pancake frozen halfway to his mouth.

“Rogers...”

“Finish your pancakes--”

“What’s--”

“Hush,” Steve says, and nudges at the plate in front of Tony. “Eat.”

Tony scoffs. “Contrary to popular belief, you’re not actually the boss of me.”

“Really? ‘Cause it kinda seems like I am.”

“God, you’re so--”

“Avengers!” He calls out gently (seeing as how his entire team is less than ten feet in every direction), and smiles a soft, affectionate smile when all conversation grinds to a halt, six pairs of eyes whipping over to him in eager anticipation. “How’s about you go get your surprises, hm?”

It’s somewhat of a frantic scramble as the room clears out almost immediately, and Tony’s sigh sounds much louder in the new silence.

“I swear to God, Cap, if you don’t tell me what’s going on--”

“I like to keep you on your toes,” Steve tells him. “Besides, that’d defeat the whole ‘surprise’ schtick.”

“I hate you.”

“Look, you don’t even know what it is. Maybe you’ll like it.”

Tony looks doubtful. “Looking less and less likely the longer I sit here, Spangles.”

“God, you’re really are crankier than the kids. I was hoping the pancakes would take care of that...”

“Maybe they’re not as good as you think they are,” Tony shoots back, even as he takes another bite a second later. “Goddamn it,” he ends up grumbling in between chews, however. “They’re perfect. _You’re_ perfect. ”

“Aw shucks. Me?”

“Nope, not you. _Definitely_ not you.”

“If you say so, genius,” Steve laughs, warm and fond and so blatantly smitten, it’s almost embarrassing; luckily, their team returns before either he or Tony can acknowledge it. “Right, so, first thing’s first... this was _their_ idea--”

“Was it?” Tony asks pleasantly, but the slight clench of his jaw tells Steve that he’s far from feeling so.

“Yep,” he replies, trying to shake off the tendrils of uneasy starting to make their way down his spine, “so just... take it easy on ‘em, alright?”

“Steve--”

“It’s okay, Tony... Now, who’s up first?”

Thor steps up before he’s even finished asking, thrusting his bright red card out at Tony. “Happy Mother’s Day!” he bellows, a proud grin lighting up his face.

Tony just stares, eyes wide and confused. There’s a small shower of glitter floating down from the card, and Steve watches the little puddle on the ground get bigger and bigger. 

“Tony...” he says, whisper soft, and it seems to jostle Tony out of his head, because he reaches out and takes it gently from Thor’s tiny hands. His movements are more than a little as he opens it, only to let out a quiet curse a moment later. “ _Don’t you dare repeat that_ ,” Steve sends a quick, stern look at their team immediately before turning back to Tony, and the look on the man’s face-- like he’s seconds away from bolting-- has him speeding things up. “Okay, next batter up. Bruce, buddy?”

Bruce goes up with a nod, smiling shyly as he present his own card, and he’s followed quickly by Sam and Clint and then Bucky, all of them as happy and proud as the next. With each card, Tony grows more and more still, until he’s as tense as Steve thinks he’s ever seen him, and the urge to reach over and touch him is almost unbearable. 

But he doesn’t, because then Nat goes up and places hers right at the top of the little pile on Tony’s hands. 

“ _Спасибо_ ,” she whispers, and she’s barely done talking when Tony staggers forward to sweep her up into his arms. fingers clenched tightly over the cards even as he presses his lips to Natasha’s curls, breathing loud and shaky.

“ _Sh-shit_ ,” he stammers, eyes screwed shut as he continues to mumble unintelligibly.

“Tony...” Steve starts, but Tony shakes his head, rubbing his cheek against the head tucked into his shoulder.

“Sorry, just-- give me... give me a second, god... _Steve_.”

“I know...”

"Surprise!" Bruce says, and Tony finally opens his eyes again, sending him a small but genuine smile.

“Didja like ‘em?” Bucky chirps. He looks so pleased-- they all do, and it’s an absolute joy to see-- that Steve reaches out to ruffle his hair affectionately. 

"Yeah, I... _yes_ ," he sees Tony nod. From her perch on his lap, Natasha snuggles further into him and lets out a contented little baby sigh when Tony presses a kiss to her curls. "You guys are..." He shakes his head, and very rarely has Steve seen him at such a loss for words.

"You should see my studio right now," he interjects lightly, after a moment of hesitation, and knows it was the right thing to say when Tony visibly relaxes at the change of subject, the curve of his lips softening into something relieved and grateful.

"Serves you right."

"Hey," Steve protests, hands raised up in protest. "it wasn't _my_ idea."

“Could’ve fooled me, Mr. Man-With-A-Plan," Tony says.

“It wasn’t!” Thor defends him. 

Tony nods down at him. “I believe you, point break. Loving your extravagant use of glitter, by the way.”

“I like glitter.”

“A kid after my own heart...”

“Figures,” Steve mutters under his breath, and only winks when Tony huffs at him even as his hands curve over the little cards in a trembling hold.

"Mind, uh, tellin’ me why.... why Cap doesn't get one, though?”

"Cuz he's duh daddy!" Sam explains, and Steve barks out a laugh before he can stop it because _these kids!_

Tony just looks back down at their team with a raised eyebrow. "How come, sugar plum?"

“Cuz he's... tall, and big--”

"Objection! Mommies can be tall and big too," Tony points out gently; their team, as always, just barrels on.

"But mommies love you duh most," is all Clint says, and Steve sees Tony duck his head to let out a shallow breath. "Mommies care about you duh bestest, an' we don't have mommies anymore but you take care of us lots!"

"Jesus..." Tony whispers.

"An' even though we don't have mommies, you keep us safe an' you play with us and watch lotsa moobies with us, and you make macawoni all the time!"

“Too much macaroni," Steve points out, and grins when Tony lets out a soft, shaky laugh.

"Quiet, Spangles. Don't ruin the moment."

“Oh, shaddup.”

"Is that jealousy I hear?”

“Jealous? Of what?”

Tony’s grin is all charms and playfulness. "Of my awesome parenting?”

"I do plenty well too, thank you very much."

"Not as good as me.”

Steve rolls his eyes, comfortably ensconced in their familiar banter. "This isn't a contest, Tony."

"Glad we can agree on that, Cap. I'm _wiping the floor with you_."

"You are actually hopeless, y'know that?"

"I can't hear you over the sounds of me being the best mom," Tony sends, only to fall silent a second later as he seems to realize what he's said. His eyes are bright with wonder and awe as he runs a thumb over the slightly crooked border on Thor's card, and Steve wonders, for a moment, if a heart can shatter from happiness.

"You sure are somethin'," he says, and the smile Tony’s lips soften into in response-- soft and warm and as familiar to Steve as _home_ \-- stays with him for the rest of the day.

\- - - - -

“You really didn’t come up with this, did you?”

Steve looks up from the sinkful of dishes at Tony’s question, and finds him staring down at the cards spread out on the kitchen island. “I really didn’t. What, you don’t believe me?”

“Yeah, no, I do. Just... seemed like something you’d do, I don’t know,” Tony shrugs, picking up Clint’s garishly purple card, and then he huffs out a quick laugh. “Jesus Christ, did you even read these?”

Steve shakes his head. “Nah-- didn’t, um... didn’t feel right,” he replies, but takes the card when Tony holds it out for him. _I love you more than BIRBS!_ , is all it declares, the words surrounded by little black V’s that it only takes Steve a second later to realize are actually birds. “Wow...” he breathes, a faint telltale burn starting at the back of his eyes, and he smiles around the lump in his throat. “That’s...”

“Yeah,” is all Tony can say, his voice as soft and Steve feels.

“More than birds, huh? He clearly means business.”

“If you say so...”

Steve turns to look at him, all thoughts of drying dishes forgotten. “It’s not like they don’t mean it.”

“Cap--”

“They might be little right now, but they remember--”

“Steve--”

“--And they notice _everything_ \--”

“I know!” Tony cuts him off loudly, but the gleam of amusement in his eyes tells Steve he’s not as bothered as he sounds. “Stand down, soldier.”

“Sorry,” Steve says, cheeks heating up when Tony lets out a fond chuckle. “You just...”

“Just what?”

“Sounded like you might not... I thought I might have to talk some sense into ya, is all,” he finishes with a easy grin.

“Crisis averted, Captain,” Tony gives a jaunty salute, only to fall quiet a second later. “I, uh-- I did something like this once. I remember.”

Steve feels a lump form in his throat. “For...”

“My mom, yeah. Ana Jarvis, too. I was-- was probably five, six years old, I think.” He traces one zigzagged edge of Thor’s card, and his finger comes back gleaming silver. “Can’t remember what I wrote, but I, uh... I know I meant every word. I don’t-- don’t see how I couldn’t have. They were... _perfect_. Or as close to it as anyone could be. Back then, anyway. Now I can-- I see it, y’know? Crystal clear...”

Steve nods. 

“But when you’re... when you’re that age, it’s simple-- have fun, get fed, and then just... have someone there, when the day’s done.”

“That’s... that’s all you, Tony.”

“Don’t get all modest now, honey bunch--”

“I’m not,” Steve cuts him off gently. “But you... those kids pretty much worship you.”

Tony scoffs. “Hardly.”

“Who’s being modest now, huh?” Steve teases, bumping Tony’s shoulder with his own.

“Modest? Not me,” Tony laughs, that familiar, impish grin turned straight at Steve. “I don’t even know what that means, no sir! Never met her.”

“You’re not as funny as you think you are.”

“I’m a riot, Rogers!”

“Wouldn’t have you any other way,” Steve leans in to whisper against Tony’s cheek, pressing a kiss to it a second later. “Happy Mother’s Day, Shellhead.”

“...Just wait ‘till next month,” Tony threatens, more than a little breathlessly.

“I’m quaking in my boots.”

“Ass.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And please feel free to check out my tumblr @ captainstarkreportingforduty! :)


End file.
